PvZ
=Plants= Plants vs. Zombies *'Peashooter' - Shoots single peas. *'Sunflowers' - Produces single suns. *'Cherry Bomb' - Explodes in a 3x3 radius. *'Potato Mine' - Explodes on contact. Needs to arm first. *'Wall-nut' - Protects your plants with its hard shell. *'Snow Pea' - Shoots peas that slow zombies down, eventually freezing them in place. *'Chomper' - Devours zombies, then heaves stunning burps afterwards. *'Repeater' - Shoots two peas at a time. *'Puff-shroom' - Shoots short-ranged spores, disappearing after a while. *'Sun-shroom' - Produces suns that progressively become bigger over time. *'Fume-shroom' - Fires piercing fumes. *'Overgrowth' (Gravebuster) - Destroys obstacles. *'Hypno-shroom' - Hypnotises zombies that eat it to fight for you. *'Scaredy-shroom' - Fires long-range spores, but protects itself instead when zombies near. *'Ice-shroom' - Explodes into a 3x3 cloud of frost that slows zombies that walk into it. *'Doom-shroom' - Explodes in a 5x5 radius, leaving behind a crater. *'Lily Pad' - Allows non-aquatic plants to be placed on water. *'Squash' - Squashes the first zombie that nears it. *'Threepeater' - Fires three peas that spread into three lanes. *'Tangle Kelp' - Aquatic. Drags the first zombie that nears it into the water. *'Jalapeno' - Explodes into flames that cover an entire row. *'Spikeweed' - Damages zombies that step on it, instantly destroying vehicles. *'Torchwood' - Lights projectiles that pass through it on fire. *'Tall-nut' - Protects your plants and blocks low-flying threats. *'Sea-shroom' - Aquatic. Shoots puffs of spores. *'Plantern' - Shines light in a 5x5 radius to clear fog, darkness, and reveal hidden threats. *'Cactus' - Fires spikes, but hides to damage zombies that step on it. *'Blover' - Blows every zombie on the board back one tile, removing airborne threats. *'Split Pea' - Shoots one pea forward, shoots two peas backward. *'Starfruit' - Fires stars in five directions. *'Pumpkins' - Protects the plant it's planted on. *'Magnet-shroom' - Steals metal objects in a 4x4 radius. *'Cabbage-pult' - Lobs cabbages. *'Flower Pot' - Allows plants to be placed on hazardous surfaces. *'Kernel-pult' - Lobs kernels, and occasionally butter that stuns zombies. *'Coffee Bean' - Refreshes the plant it's resting on, doubling their effectiveness for three seconds. *'Garlic' - Diverts zombies that eat it onto other lanes, releasing slowing clouds of gas. *'Umbrelleaf' (Umbrella Leaf)- Deflects projectiles and airborne zombies. *'Marigold' - Produces coins, either for collection or attacking. *'Melon-pult' - Lobs melons that result in spread damage. *'Twinflower' (Twin Sunflower) - Produces two suns at a time. *'Winter Melon' - Lobs melons that freeze groups of zombies. *'Spikerock' - Damages zombies that step on it, surviving multiple damage splashes. *'Imitater' - Lets you use two of the same plant during a level. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *'Aspearagus' - Slowly fires asparaguses that pierce multiple zombies. *'Popcorn' - Lightly explodes in a 3x3 radius, stunning zombies within the area. *'Fire Peashooter' - Fires flaming peas. *'Chilly Pepper' - Explodes into frost that freezes every zombie in its lane. *'Sweet Pea' - Fires candied peas that vary in damage, attracting zombies to itself. *'Beashooter' - Fires beas that deal damage over time. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *'Bloomerang' - Flings boomerangs that hit up to three zombies, twice. *'Iceberg Lettuce' - Freezes the first zombie that steps on it. *'Bonk Choy' - Rapidly punches nearby enemies that are ahead or behind it. *'Snapdragon' - Heaves flames in the three tiles in front of it. *'Coconut Cannon' - Fires explosive coconuts down its lane. *'Spring Bean' - Bounces zombies back up to three tiles back, or into the nearest hole. Recharges between bounces. *'Chili Bean' - Knocks out the first zombie that eats it, leaving a stunning cloud of gas. *'Lightning Reed' - Fires electricity that damages multiple zombies. *'Pea Pod' - Fires up to five peas. *'Hot Potato' - Creates a 3x3 cloud of hot steam that lightly damages zombies. *'Pepper-pult' - Lobs fiery peppers. *'Chard Guard' - Flings zombies back three times before becoming purely defensive. *'Stunion' - Breaths a stunning cloud of gas on the first zombies that near. *'Rotobaga' - Levitates, firing seeds diagonally in four directions. *'Red Stinger' - Fires petals when nearer to home, but protects plants when further from home. *'A.K.E.E.' - Fires seeds that bounce from zombie to zombie. *'Endurian' - Damages zombies that eat it, protecting your plants. *'Stallia' - Creates a slowing cloud of perfume. *'Gold Leaf' - Creates sun tiles. *'Laser Bean' - Slowly fires powerful laser beams at any point of the board. *'Citron' - Slowly charges then fires energy balls down its lane. *'E.M.Peach' - Disables all electronics in a 6x6 radius. *'Infi-nut' - Protects your plants, regenerating lost health. *'Magnifying Grass' - Converts sun into bolts of energy. *'Tile Turnip' - Creates power tiles. *'Sun Bean' - Makes zombies that eat it produce sun when damaged. *'Phat Beet' - Produces shockwaves in a 3x3 radius around it. *'Celery Stalker' - Hides when zombies get close, then attacks them from behind. *'Thyme Warp' - Alters time, sending every zombie on the board back to the start. *'Spore-shroom' - Fires spores that create more of itself out of defeated zombies. *'Intensive Carrot' - Revives a single eaten plant. *'Perfume-shroom' - Sprays perfume that hypnotises animal zombies in a 4x4 radius. *'Bowling Bulb' - Runs bulbs down its lane that do various amounts of damage, bouncing off zombies. *'Guacodile' - Fires pits, then rushes off the lawn when zombies get close. *'Banana Launcher' - Player-activated. Launches explosive bananas at any point of the board. *'Moonflower' - Shadow plant. Produces sun, but produces more if powered. *'Nightshade' - Shadow plant. Flings petals at zombies that become more powerful if powered. *'Shadow-shroom' - Shadow plant. Poisons zombies that eat it, becoming deadlier if powered. *'Dusk Lobber' - Shadow plant. Lobs fruit, lobbing three when powered. *'Grimrose' - Drags down the first zombie that it sees. Drags down up to three when powered. *'Power Lily' - Instantly creates a single plant food. *'Pea-nut' - Both fires peas and protects your plants. *'Homing Thistle' - Fires thorns that hit the zombie closest to home. *'Ghost Pepper' - Haunts zombies that near it, exploding after a while. *'Sweet Potato' - Attracts zombies to itself, hypnotising the first zombie that eats it. *'Sap-fling' - Flings pinecones that leave slowing puddles of sap behind. *'Hurrikale' - Pushes back all zombies in its lane with a chilling wind. *'Dandelion' - Sends explosive seeds down its lane. *'Lava Guava' - Explodes in a 3x3 radius when zombies near it, leaving behind a puddle of damaging guava juice. *'Toadstool' - Swallows zombies, then converts them into sun. *'Strawburst' - Player-activated. Lobs strawberries that become stronger the longer it charges. *'Electric Blueberry' - Sends thunderclouds to defeat zombies. *'Jack O' Lantern' - Sprays fire down its lane, doing lingering burning damage. *'Grapeshot' - Explodes, sending projectiles bouncing across the board. *'Cold Snapdragon' - Breaths frost in the three tiles in front of it. *'Shrinking Violet' - Downsizes the first group of zombies that near it. *'Blooming Heart' - Lobs fruit that increases in damage the more a zombie is damaged by it. *'Escape Root' - Explodes on contact, but it can also be swapped places with another plant. Needs to arm first. *'Gold Bloom' - Instantly creates a burst of 375 sun. *'Electric Currant' - Creates damaging electric fences when across from another of itself. *'Wasabi Whip' - Whips nearby enemies that are ahead or behind it. *'Explode-O'-Nut' - Protects your plants, then explodes when eaten. *'Kiwibeast' - Emits damaging shockwaves, becoming stronger the more damage is dealt. *'Aloe' - Periodically heals the plant in front of it. *'Apple Mortar' - Launches stunning apple cores at zombies in the three lanes in front of it. *'Bombegranate' - Explodes, leaving behind mini explosives in a 3x3 radius. *'Witch Hazel' - Turns zombies in front of it into Puff-shrooms. Recharges between conversions. *'Parsnip' - Snips at zombies, rushing off the lawn at the last moment. *'Missile Toe' - Player-activated. Launches frosty missiles at any point of the board. *'Hot Date' - Attracts zombies to itself, exploding in flames in a 3x3 radius once eaten. *'Electric Peashooter' - Fires electrified orbs that pass through zombies. *'Caulipower' - Hypnotises any zombie on the board. Recharges between hypnotisations. *'Solar Tomato' - Explodes in a 3x3 radius, producing sun for each zombie hit. *'Holly Barrier' - Player-activated. Protects your plants, and produces up to three mini-barriers at any point of the board. *'Shadow Peashooter' - Shadow plant. Fires shadowy peas, then sinks the first zombie that nears it. Fires powerful piercing and slowing bolts if powered. *'Goo Peashooter' - Fires goopy peas that deal lingering poison damage. *'Sling Pea' - Slings five peas at a time, targeting the zombies closest to home. *'Fila-mint' - Electrocutes all zombies on the board, boosting electrical plants. *'Pepper-mint' - Sets the entire board on fire, boosting fire plants. *'Winter-mint' - Chills every zombie on the board, boosting ice plants. *'Reinforce-mint' - Pushes every zombie on the board by one tile, boosting defensive plants. *'Bombard-mint' - Sets off explosions across the board, boosting explosive plants. *'Enchant-mint' - Hypnotises two zombies on the board, boosting magic plants. *'Contain-mint' - Stuns every zombie on the board, boosting stunning plants. *'Arma-mint' - Launches a volley of stunning projectiles across the board, boosting lobbed-shot plants. *'Spear-mint' - Erects numerous spikes across the board, boosting penetrating plants. *'Appease-mint' - Launches a volley of peas across the board, boosting pea-based plants. *'Ail-mint' - Produces numerous clouds of poison across the board, boosting poisonous plants. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese Version) *'Daikeon' (White Radish) - Protects your plants, unable to be moved or uprooted. *'Acid Lemon' (Acidic Citrus) - Semi-aquatic. Fires acidic juice that melts through armour quickly. *'Lotuspot' - Semi-aquatic. Lobs seeds at zombies that become more powerful if it's planted on water. *'Rafflesia' - Sends explosive spores down its lane. *'Cycloquat' - Creates a vortex and pulls zombies in a 3x3 radius to its tile. *'Tornacorn' - Fires its cap back and forth, hitting up to two zombies twice. *'Pumpkin Saucer' - Creates a beam of light that traps zombies on its tile, disappearing after a while. *'Passionflower' - Fires gears that lingers on the tile where it connected with a zombie, causing further damage. *'Ampthurium' - Draws in and absorbs electricity, using it to fire energy balls. *'Jackfruit' - Rolls down its lane, damaging zombies and covering up the first hole it comes across. *'Lotus Root' - Semi-aquatic. Shoots water droplets, and poison if toxic gas is present. *'Lily of Alchemy' - Lobs poisonous flowers. *'Cryo-shroom' - Fires ice at zombies, growing stronger over time. *'Pyro-shroom' - Shoots fire at zombies, growing stronger over time. *'Pomegunate' - Spits a barrage of seeds at zombies in the three lanes in front of it. Recharges between barrages. *'Chest-nut' - Spits out up to four seeds that harass zombies. *'Magic-shroom' - Fires cards at zombies that create minor, random effects on zombies it hits. *'Pumpkin Witch' - Hypnotises one zombie at a time by sending a pumpkin forth to control them. *'Starflower' (Sunflower Singe) - Instantly produces 100 sun, also boosting plants around it. *'Snowy Cotton' - Forms snowmen that tread on zombies. *'Pretty Plum' (Plumming Plummy) - Fires flowers that burst into five projectiles when it makes impact. *'Dragonfruit' - Spits out burning pulps that cause splash damage. *'Auberninja' - Fires a batch of five rotating shurikens forth. *'Narcissus' - Semi-aquatic. Fires piercing bubbles, occasionally firing a large bubble that takes away a piece of a zombie's armour. Plants vs. Zombies Online *'Ganoderma' - Fires short-ranged spores front and back. Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *'Pistachio' - Fires pistachios, also giving low-level protection against zombies. *'Smackadamia' - Lunges forward, creating a 3x3 shockwave that damages and stuns zombies. *'Gravitree' - Lobs apples, sacrificing itself to defeat the first zombie that nears it. *'Poppin' Poppy' (Poppin' Poppies)- Slowly creates buds around itself that fire small projectiles. *'Seedling' - Turns into a random plant. *'Zapricot' - Explodes in a 3x3 radius, discharging massive amounts of electricity. *'Ring-shroom' (Mushroom Ringleader) - Fires spores that become more powerful the more mushrooms are planted around it. *'Poison Ivy' - Explodes into a 3x3 gas cloud that poisons zombies. *'Poison Oak' - Coats projectiles that pass through it in poison. *'Grow-shroom' - Protects your plants, becoming tougher over time. *'Bamboozle' - Explodes up to five times. *'Muscle Sprout' - Throws zombies at other zombies. *'Onion Rings' - Creates a 3x3 ring around itself that spins and damages zombies, disappearing after a while. *'Vanilla' - Launches chilling ice cream at zombies. *'Sportacus' - Both protects itself and slashes at close-by zombies. *'Bellflower' - Heals plants in a 3x3 radius around it, then disappears. *'Elderberry' - Halves the speed of the first group of zombies that near it. =Zombies= Plants vs. Zombies *'Basic Zombie' - Your basic, garden-variety zombie. *'Flag Zombie' - Marks a wave of zombies, deflecting up to three projectiles. *'Conehead Zombie' - Has increased protection from his cone. *'Pole Vaulting Zombie' - Jumps over the first plant he encounters. *'Bucketed Zombie' - Has lots of protection from his bucket. *'Newspaper Zombie' - Has protection from his newspaper, but when it gets destroyed he gets angry begins to shamble extremely fast. *'Screen Door Zombie' - Has protection from his door, but not from piercing attacks. *'Football Zombie' - Charges forward, defeating the first plant he impacts into. *'Dancing Zombie' - Periodically summons four Backup Dancer Zombies around himself. *'Backup Dancer Zombie' - Is summoned by Dancing Zombie. *'Ducky Tube Zombie' - Able to traverse water. *'Snorkel Zombie' - Hides within water, only popping up to get on land or eat plants. *'Zomboni' - Vehicle-type. Creates a trail of ice behind it that can't be planted on. *'Zombie Bosled Team' - Comes in sets of four on bobsleds, riding on ice trails. *'Jack-In-The-Box Zombie' - Shambles quickly into your defences, winding up a music box that explodes in a 3x3 radius. *'Balloon Zombie' - Uses his balloon to glide over your defences. *'Digger Zombie' - Burrows underground to pop up from behind your defences. *'Pogo Zombie' - Constantly jumps over your plants. *'Yeti Zombie' - Drops rare loot upon death. *'Bungee Zombie' - Drops from above to steal your plants. *'Ladder Zombie' - Has protection from his ladder, which he sets down to climb over the first plant he encounters. *'Catapult Zombie' - Vehicle-type. Lobs volleyballs at your plants. *'Gargantuar' - Has lots of health, leaving crushed plants in its wake. Accompanied by an Imp. *'Imp' - Tiny annoyances that appear from unexpected places. Are notably hurled by Garguantuars. *'Trashcan Zombie' - An extra slow zombie with unbelievable defences. Leaves behind a pile of trash upon death. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *'Rocket Zombie' - Zooms quickly into your plants. *'Ice Block Zombie' - Has a block of ice on its head, granting it defences. Easily destroyed by fire. *'Imposter Zombie' - Acts like a normal zombie at first, but when its disguise is destroyed, it turns out to be two Imps. *'Weightlifter Zombie' - Uses its metal weight to easily destroy plants. *'Gas Can Zombie' - Slowly shambles forth, exploding in a 3x3 radius when defeated. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *'Rally Zombie' - Marks the arrival of a large wave of zombies, deflecting up to six projectiles. *'Solar Panel Zombie' (Ra Zombie) - Steals your sun. *'Poster Zombie' (Camel Zombie)- Slowly arrives in step with up to four other poster zombies. *'Torch Zombie' (Explorer Zombie)- Heavily damages plants with the torch he's carrying. Can be put out with water or ice. *'Tomb Raiser Zombie' - Creates tombstones around the board. *'Chest Zombie' (Pharaoh Zombie) - Slowly shambles in a gilded chest, becoming much faster when destroyed. *'Rope Zombie' (Swashbuckler Zombie) - Swings from a rope, into your defences. *'Seagull Zombie' - Carried by a seagull, he flies over your defences. *'Barrel Roller Zombie' - Vehicle-type. Rolls a barrel forth containing three imps that burst out when destroyed. *'Imp Cannon' - Vehicle-type. Constantly fires Imps into the lawn. *'Birdkeeper Zombie' (Pirate Captain Zombie) - Sends his pet parrot forward to steal one plant. *'Zombie Parrot' - A weak animal zombie that steals your plants and flies away with them. *'Pianist Zombie' - Vehicle-type. Plays a piano that causes every zombie to constantly switch lanes. *'Dynamite Zombie' (Prospector Zombie) - Uses dynamite to soar over your defences. *'Chicken Wrangler Zombie' - Releases a bunch of Chicken Zombies when damaged enough. *'Zombie Chicken' - A weak, but quick animal zombie. *'Slingshot Zombie' (Hunter Zombie) - Fires rocks at your plants. *'Snowball Zombie' (Hunter Zombie) - Fires snowballs at your plants, slowly freezing them. *'Excavator Zombie' - Holds a shovel that protects him from straightforward projectiles and allows him to dig up plants. *'Parasol Zombie' - Has a parasol that protects her from lobbed projectiles. *'Imp Porter' - Carries a large backpack that spawns numerous zombies when dropped. *'Top Zombie' (Jester Zombie) - Spins rapidly when shot at, deflecting any projectiles back at your plants. *'Bulldozer Zombie' (Mecha Football Zombie) - Vehicle-type. Constantly pushes your plants back. *'Punk Zombie' - When punk music is on, he can kick plants off the lawn with sick moves. *'MC Zombie' - When hip-hop music is on, he can spin his mic around to damage plants in a 3x3 radius. *'Glitter Zombie' - When pop music is on, she can rush past your defences with ease. *'Breakdancer Zombie' - When hip-hop music is on, he can kick zombies forward one tile. *'Boombox Zombie' - Plays a ballad song on his boombox, immobilising most plants in a 4x4 radius. *'Surfer Zombie' - Surfs on a wave, instantly killing the plant he crashes on. He also leaves behind a surfboard that acts as an obstacle for your plants. *'Fisherman Zombie' - Stays back, dragging your plants towards his side of the board. *'Octopus Zombie' - Flings up to three octopi at your plants, immobilising them. *'Brickhead Zombie' - Has extraordinary defences from the block on its head. *'Super-Fan Imp' - Rushes forward, exploding on its tile upon contact with a plant. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese Version) *'Burglar Zombie' (Bandit Zombie) - Sneakily creeps past your defences, being effectively invisible. *'Air Conditioner Zombie' (Chief Ice Wind Zombie) - Slows down every plant in his lane using an air conditioner. *'Doctor Zombie' (Lost Doctor Zombie) - Throws syringes at your plants to slow them down, or at other zombies to make them faster. *'Detector Zombie' (Lost Guide Zombie) - Uses a sensor to detect and create entrances to tunnels that zombies can pass through. *'Bass Zombie' - Uses a bass and a loud speaker to send shockwaves towards your plants. The speaker acts as a shield. *'Riot Police Zombie' - Throws smoke bombs that create 3x3 clouds, making plants unable to attack. *'Lollipop Zombie' (Lollipop Zombie Child) - Throws lollipops on the ground that act like shields. Plants. vs Zombies Online *'Wood Horse Zombie' (Cavalry Zombie) - Vehicle-type. Uses a wood horse to quickly charge into battle. *'Torch Juggler Zombie' - Throws torches that constantly damages plants. *'Scientist Zombie' (Astro-Goop Zombie) - Throws beakers of goop, creating puddles that constantly damage plants.